An Alien, a Suit, and Dinner
by nebula2
Summary: Companion piece to "Betting Bedrock". Grabbing the sunglasses he had hooked on the suit jacket's breast pocket for the time being, he put them on. "I'm one of the Men In Black." Just how does Reid feel about Morgan's costume? Can be implied slash.


_**AN: So, to satisfy my beta, peanutmeg, this story is a companion piece to "Betting Bedrock" focusing on Morgan and Reid. Hope you enjoy!**_

Spencer Reid glanced at Star Trek clock on the wall, wondering where Morgan was because while the older profiler wasn't late, the Chicago native was almost always early. When Morgan's dislike for Halloween was added, Reid worried that his friend would backout and not show. Reid eyed the pale green alien costume that was sitting in the cardboard box. If Morgan bailed on him he wasn't sure how he was going to get both himself and the costume to the party. Not only was the cardboard box awkward to carry, but there was no chance he could wear the costume on the subway. Already, he could visualize the pissed off people he accidently hit with the costumes tail or one of the eight appendages getting stuck in a door.

Pacing his living room, Reid contemplated who he should call if Morgan didn't appear in the next four minutes. JJ would normally have been first on that list, but things weren't the same between the two of them anymore. Even now he felt hurt and embarrassed by the subterfuge that JJ had orchestrated surrounding Prentiss' 'proposed' death. That reasoning also eliminated Prentiss and Hotch from the list, though he wasn't quite as upset with them as he was JJ. After all, they hadn't sat next to him week after week as he had mourned the loss of a friend that was actually still alive. Regardless, asking them for a favor wasn't high on the list of things he wanted to do. And Rossi was already grumbling about going to the party since everyone as it was as they had to "dress up in silly costumes and make fools of themselves." Reid had learned over the years that his childlike enthusiasm for Halloween was met with mildly amused tolerance by the older gentlemen. That left Garcia, but Reid was certain that if he had to call her, the ride to the party would be listening to her vent about what she was going to do to Morgan the next time she saw him.

Luckily, a knock on his door broke through his thought, and after rushing toward the door, he looked through the peephole to see Morgan standing out in the hallway. Quickly, unlocking the deadbolt, security chain, and then opening the door, Reid's excitement dwindled as he took in Morgan's black suit, white shirt, and black tie. The older agent looked like he was going into work.

"Do we have a case?" Reid asked, disappointed at the thought of working a case rather than going to the Halloween party.

"No. Why?"

"You look like you're ready to head into the office, though it has been awhile since you dressed as professionally as Hotch."

"This is my costume," Morgan said, holding his hands out to his side, feeling a bit miffed at the younger man's comments on his attire.

"You're going to the Halloween party dressed as Hotch?"

"No!" Morgan said, a bit exasperated. Grabbing the sunglasses he had hooked on the suit jacket's breast pocket for the time being, he put them on. "I'm one of the _Men In Black_."

Reid crossed his arms and looked at Morgan in disbelief. "I can't believe you," Reid said shaking his head. "Can't you show even a little enthusiasm."

"I'm going aren't I," Morgan said. "I gave into you and Garcia that much."

"You're supposed to be in costume."

"I _am._"

"No, you're dressed for work! No one is going to have any idea what you are."

"Me. What about you?" Morgan said gesturing toward the younger man standing before him in grey sweatpants, and a long-sleeved blue shirt. "What are you supposed to be? I thought you said you were going as an alien."

"This isn't my costume. I have to wait until we get to the hotel to put on mine," Reid said defensively. Morgan raised an eyebrow skeptically at the younger man as Reid stepped aside to finally let him into the apartment. "That is what I'm wearing," he added, pointing toward the box with the alien costume sticking out of it.

Looking at the box, Morgan removed his sunglasses. Only one reaction came to the federal agent - he started to laugh. "That thing is hideous."

"It's an alien. I'm not supposed to be winning a beauty contest," Reid told him, striding over and picking up the box. "At least people will know I'm in costume," he shot at Morgan. "Let's get going so we're not too late. Can you lock up for me please?" Reid added, as he headed out the door with the alien costume.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hotel, Reid headed right for the men's bathroom. Having practiced getting into the alien costume at home, Reid had the costume on in no time. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought about what to do with the cardboard box. Finally shoving it in a corner and hoping it would still be there at the end of the night, he retrieved the hood of the costume from the counter and slipped it on. Completely in costume now, the green alien with ten appendages, eight fake ones and two formed by his own arms, headed out of the bathroom and toward the ballroom where the party was taking place.<p>

Quite a few people had already gathered in the room. Not far from the entrance, Reid spotted Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia, the latter being the only one that actually looked to be in costume. ~_Apparently Hotch and Rossi have about the same amount of creativity as Morgan_,~ Reid thought as he headed toward the group. The two older agents were sporting suits, sunglasses and black hats.

"Where is your Halloween spirit?" Garcia was scolding, as Reid stepped up behind Morgan.

"What, we dressed up," Hotch said defensively.

"Yeah, don't you recognize the Blues Brothers," Rossi added, putting his arm across Hotch's shoulders.

As Garcia let out a sigh of frustration, Reid tapped Morgan on the shoulder. The Chicago native turned and jumped when he saw the giant alien staring back at him.

"Man, Reid, that thing is even more hideous out of the box," Morgan exclaimed.

Rossi and Hotch were laughing while Garcia's face broke out in a huge grin. "Now there is a guy with the Halloween spirit," the tech analyst enthused.

"Thanks Jane," Reid said, taking in the tech analyst's jungle outfit. "Where is Tarzan?"

"Kevin is getting me some punch," Garcia replied, confirming that her longtime boyfriend had indeed dressed as Tarzan. "At least he has the courage to get into the spirit of things."

"More like he doesn't want to risk his girlfriend's wrath. I've dressed up in some silly costumes to please a woman in my life," Rossi said.

"Me too," Hotch replied, almost wistfully as his mind wandered to some of the Halloween parties he had gone to with Hailey.

Before Garcia could reply, big furry paws hugged her from behind. Getting over her surprise the tech analyst turned to see a chipmunk standing behind her. The red nose told her that it was supposed to be Dale. The chipmunk reached up and pulled off the head of the costume to reveal one Emily Prentiss.

"I love it!" Garcia gushed.

"I tried to get Morgan to be Chip so we could have both of them but he wouldn't go for it."

"I wasn't dressing up as a furry rodent!" Morgan protested.

"You might as well as not dressed up at all," Reid muttered from under the Alien mask.

Morgan turned and put his hand inches from the alien's face. "I'm going to go mingle," he said, and with that wandered away from his group of co-workers into the sea of other costumed party-goers.

* * *

><p>"So the alien managed to escape again?" Rossi asked, stepping up beside Reid as the young genius stood with Garcia and Kevin. The agents were watching a group, including one Emily Prentiss, attempt to bob for apples.<p>

Rossi had meant the words as a joke, but having grown weary of Morgan using him to justify his own non-costume, Reid was not amused. Depositing the Dale head he was holding from Prentiss's costume on Rossi's head and making sure to hit the older agent with his costume's tail as he turned, he turned and stalked away.

Rossi reached up and removed the Chipmunk head. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked Garcia, his gaze following Reid.

"I think our resident genius is getting tired of being 'caught' as a way for Morgan to justify something that in his opinion - and mine too for that matter - is a lame costume," the tech goddess replied.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rossi commented, as he looked down at the head in his hands and down at his own suit. "Guess you think my costume is lame too?" Rossi asked as he looked at Garcia.

"Well, it is rather conservative, sir."

"How about this then," Rossi said, putting the chipmunk head back on. "A chipmunk in a monkey suit?"

Garcia burst out laughing as she quickly snapped a picture before Rossi took the Dale head off.

* * *

><p>"The award for Best Romantic Couple goes to Jennifer Jareau and Will LaMontange for their portrayal as Minnie and Mickey Mouse," Erin Strauss announced as she stood on the make-shift stage reading off the winners of the costume concert.<p>

Excitedly, JJ led Will up to the stage to claim a gift certificate donated by one of D.C.'s top restaurants. The members of their team clapped enthusiastically, Garcia whistling shrilly for the couple.

A couple of other categories were announced before another duo from their team was announced.

"And for Best Unusual Pair, the award goes to Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid - our very own Man In Black and his caught alien."

The said alien was currently sitting sideways in a chair to give his tail room and had the hood sitting on the table in front of him. At the announcement he crossed his arms. Reid's face took on a pout.

"Come on, man, let's go claim the award," Morgan said, hitting Reid's upper arm as he got to his feet.

"Your outfit is_ not_ a costume," Reid maintained.

"Reid, the two of you won," Garcia insisted. "Go claim your prize."

"We only won because _he_,"Reid said, pointing at Morgan, "claimed to have 'caught' me so he could justify his non-costume. I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine," Morgan replied. "I'll go claim the prize myself." As he slipped behind Reid, having to step over the tail of the costume, he placed a hand on either of the younger man's shoulders and leaned in close. "You know, this free dinner won't be much of a prize if my alien won't stop pouting," he whispered, getting a smile from Reid.

Changing his mind, Reid got to his feet and headed toward the stage with Morgan.

"Apparently others lack creativity too as they actually voted for that costume," Reid told Morgan, receiving a playful punch in the arm for the comment. Then, weaving their way past superheroes, cartoon characters (including a scowling Rawson as Wilma Flinstone), and a ninja, the two agents made their way to claim their prize.


End file.
